Considerable emphasis is being placed today on the development of increased reading fluency, as stated by the findings of the National Reading Panel report in 2000, which stated, “Despite its importance as a component of skilled reading, fluency is often neglected in the classroom.” This is unfortunate. If text is read in a laborious and inefficient manner, it will be difficult for a child to remember what has been read and to relate the ideas expressed in the text to his or her background knowledge. Recent research on the efficacy of certain approaches to increasing fluency has led to increased recognition of its importance in the classroom and to changes in instructional practices.”
Reading research has demonstrated that extensive engagement in high-success silent reading practice is necessary for students to become proficient readers and independent learners. Several studies report that struggling readers are the least likely to engage in effective independent reading practice. In addition, studies reveal that many struggling students need practice building orthographic competencies, sustained attention and controlled repeat rereading with appropriately leveled texts. Most teachers lack the time and tools to effectively control, measure, and evaluate their students' silent reading skills.